When the Lights Go Out
by Madame-DiscoBloodbath
Summary: after the reckoning spoilers the gang chloe derek tori Etc have decided to find rae chloexderek rated m for u know
1. Chapter 1

**this is my second story please rate n reveiw **

**DISCLAIMER= I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS **

CHLOE POV

_I saw a zombie coming closer to me he was intact he must have just recently died I couldnt take my eyes off _

_of him he looked so familiar, then it hit me it was derek "D-d-d-derek" i stuttered his head turned slighty more upward _

_his green eyes now looking directly into mine I screamed this was derek MY derek, dead._ "chloe" I felt someone

shaking me awake

"derek" I whispered

"yeah, chloe what happened"

"nothing I-I-I had a b-b-b-bad dream" stupid stutter now he would know that I was nervous. I looked up at

his beautifull emerald eyes, I instantly felt better knowing he wasn't a zombie "chloe" derek said I suddenly

felt I needed him close to me needed his lips against mine, "chloe?" derek said, I had zoned out "huh" I

mumbled absentmindedly "you didnt answer my question" he said "ohh uuummmm what was the question" I

said my cheeks turning a slight shade of pink "what was your dream about?" he asked I thought his tone was

slighty annoyed "you" I hesitated about the dead part but decided to tell him "y-y-you were a-a-a z-z-zombie

and you were coming closer to me and I freaked cause you were y-y-you know dead" I whispered the last

word though I'm not sure why "oh" he looked down I lifted his head an brought his lips to mine he kissed

back his tongue brushing across my teeth as if asking for entrance I opened my mouth and let his tongue in

his tongue 'fought' with mine for control he won and I let him take control, my legs were now around his waist

and I could feel his "little friend" coming up to say hello he stopped kissing me and began kissing my neck

I had the strangest urge "derek bite me" I moaned "what" he said momentairley stopping "you heard me

bite" I comanded derks sensing the urgency in my voice bit me lightly on the neck I moaned in pleasure

"oh derek" I moaned "more dont stop"

"chloe" my aunt lauren siad almost yelling _she dosnt hear me scream when I have a nightmare yet she can hear _

_me doing this wow I'll never get away with anything _as if almost reading my thoughts she said "chloe just

because you've proven you can take care of yourself doesnt mean you can get away with anything ok I'm still

the authority for you at least" pause "derek you should go back to your room" derek nodded and got up he

kissed my forehead before he walked out of the room. "CHLOE what were you thinking" my aunt yelled now

no longer using a hushed yell "uuuummm" I tried to think of something to say but tears were welling up in my

eyes and I couldnt concentrate "I'm s-s-s-sorry I didnt think we were doing anything wrong" I whispered tears

now spilling over my eyes "no honey its just that i worry about you, well mostly derek but dont cry sweetie"

she said consoling me_ works every time _"I'm gonna go to sleep now ok" I said weakly as if still hurt "ok

sweetie" she whispered kissing my forehead "love you" I whispered shakily_ I looked around at my _

_surroundings where was I then I saw the body on the ground it was andrew his body on the ground surrounded _

_by blood then I realized i had blood on my hands I tried to scream but I couldnt it was like something straight out of _

_a cheesey horror movie I made fun of "chloe" said a voice I looked around but I didnt see anything all I saw was the _

_dead body on the floor "chloe" _I opened my eyes and saw tori "hey we're leaving now get up" she said

"how come you didnt wake me up earlier?" I yawned "I was going to but wolf boy said not to something

about a fight and being up I really dont know" she said annoyed at the thought of derek "oh my gosh"

I shreiked getting up and franticly getting ready I had to talk to derek as soon as I was dressed, I ran to find

derek but I bumped into him instead "derek about last night me and my aunts fight did you hear that I'm soo

sorry she really is working on being more open to our relationship but you things take time" I rushed through

the words as if though we were going to die in ten seconds "chloe stop its ok i understand and yor aunt

does need to be more open with our relationship and we definetly need more freedom" he said last word

slowly dragging it out I got what he meant and I defenitly agreed "derek" I said "yeah" "I love you" he

brought my lips up to his and kissed me it seemed like only a second before we were interrupted again

" hey we're leaving guys" said simon his tone happy,and annoying " yeah we'll be right there" derek

announced hinting to simon to go well either simon was stupid or we were like like leaving right this second

cross those both out he just wanted to make derek aggrivated for the four hour dive that was up ahead

we climbed into the car , our usual seats, aunt lauren and mr bae up front simon and tori in the middle

adn derek and me in the back, mr bae started up the van and we started driving it wasnt long before I saw my

aunt fall asleep she must haave been up last night after our disagreement and with my aunt out of the

picture i could kiss derek with only minimal whines from tori of course I turned to look at him "so derek" I said

in my most seductive tone "yes" he said intrueged with the tone of my voice "wanna pick up were we left of

last night" I made sure to drag out the last two words "mmmmm duuh" he said kissing me just then Mr. bae

let out a curse well at least I knew where derek got it from

**oooooohh do you wanna know what happens next because I'll try to update tomorrow or mabeye later this mornin like 1 or 2 MABYE no promises **

**please rnr **


	2. Chapter 2

**DRUMROLL PLEASE ITS THE SECOND CHAPTER !**

**i mean yay its one in the morning and im writing im insane but evrybody is asleep soooooo i can write without interuptions and people cnt read my stry (the people that live in my house) yay**

**disclaimer **

**kevintheorderly:(sniffles) im really gonna miss you your the only sane one here you just thought you owned dp for awhile i mean you dnt but (sobs) I AM GUNNA MISS YOU **

**me: GET OVER IT YOU OVER EMTIONAL SISSY BOY MOVE ON QUIT THIS PLACE **

**KEVINTHE ORDERLY: OK **

**ME: I DONT OWN DP **

**KEVIN: NO YOU DO NOT **

**THX FOR POINTING THAT OUT ON TO THE STORY**

**CHLOEpov**

"what happened" said simon "ummm we got a flat its not to big of a deal but it will delay us" said mr. bae

reasurring simon and evryone else in the car "do you have a spare" derek asked obviously annoyed at the

interruption "yeah can you boys come help me put it on?"mr bae asked "sure no problem" said simon with

obvious cheer "I guess" muttered derek as he got out of the car_. he is so hot the things I wanna do to that _

_boy he is just so yummy and his abs are so toned and his eyes are possibly the most beautiful thing I have seen _

_in my life, I love him so much, I cant even form a sentence to describe _it "chloe can you back from lalaland now

and answer my question?" tori asked unpatiently man I zoned out again "w-w-w-what was the question" I

asked again "why do you find wolf boy so irresistable and why cant you keep your eyes lips arms tongue off of

him" she asked sarcasticly I blushed not sure what to say "I bet I know why I bet he's got a huge" "tori"

derek shouted from the side of the car, thank werewolf supersenses. in a couple minutes the changed the

tire and they were filing back into the van "hey do you and simon wanna change seats" said looking at

me "no whats wrong with me sitting back here" I said confused "nothing" he mumbled "hey mabye it would be

better"derek whispered to me though his expression said he didnt want me to "no why do not want me to sit

with you?" I asked pained "no its just I'll explain to you when we start driving" he whispered so only I could

hear I was sooo confused why am I always so far behind every one "we're changing the plans a little ok

we're just get off at the next off ramp and find somewhwere to stay ok" said mr bae as he started the car

"explain now " I looked at derek "ok ok my dad thinks you and I should keep away from each other you know

distance ourselves" he mumbled so obviously angered at his father to be truthfull i was mad too how

dare he "so basically he thinks you and I are moving to fast and he really doesnt think I'm the right person

for you" I pouted after coming up with that conclusion, I was furious with kit bae "are you okay" said

derek "no how dare he, I dont care what he says I'm not distancing myself from you, are gonna distance

yourself from me?" I questioned timidly "I would never" he said pulling me into a kiss this was how it was

supossed to be this was perfect "were here" said kit he might as well have been saying derek chloe stop

sucking face derek and I got the message loud and clear but we didnt care we didnt breack the kiss until they

almost closed the door and left us. we walked up to the the lobby our fingers intwined 'whoah" said tori

that could be good or bad

**oooooh cliffie the last one was a totall fake cliffie lol gotchya i am done witeing now there ill update soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS I DO HOWEVER OWN: A CHEESE SANDWICH, JELLYBEAN MACHINE, **

**AND MY ZIPPER EARINGS SO TAKE THAT KELLY ARMSTRONG WAIT NO SHE OWNNS DP SOOOOO **

**MAN SHES STILL COOLER THAN ME WHATEVER BY THE WAY I DONT ACTUALLY OWN A CHEESE **

**SANDWICH (SNIFFLES) CHAPTER THREE YAY I SLEPT FIVE HOURS LAST NIGHT BUT I'M SOOOOO **

**AWAKE ITS CUS I GOT REVEIWS SOOOOO R&R PLEASE **

**CHLOE POV **

Derek and I rushed up the walkway that led to the lobby "are you ok?" I asked Tori but before she could

answer, I saw what she was gawking at this was the crappiest motel we'd stayed in, "uuum no look at this

this I bet they ask you how many hours you want to say" she shreiked then she looked at Kit "this was such

a great idea dad" she said this with a sarcastic tone "well, we'll just have to suck it up because I already paid

for the rooms" he said to Toriwith a sympathetic smile. This place made me nervous what if there was dead

bodies, I must have had a worried expression on my face because derek looked at me and asked "are you

okay?" "yeah it's just that I'm worried about you know dead bodies" I whispered the last words in

case people were listening "it'll be fine" he said kissing me, I kissed him back wanting more of him, he was like

water and I was in a desert I always wanted more never having enough "Chloe" he moaned I suddnely

became aware that I was straddling him and, I was pushed against the wall "Chloe" some one yelled, I looked

up it was my dear aunt Lauren of course_ why cant she just leave me and Derek alone is she worried about derek _

_hurting me or does she not trust me uugh well when we get into the rooms she gonna get a peice of my mind_

_she has got to stop this _"Chloe would you be kind enough to get off of Derek" she sighed pointing to Derek

and I "sure" I mumbled "thank you, now lets walk to the rooms before.. nevermind" she said walikng off

apparently expecting us to follow. When we got to the rooms and had to split up Derek gave me a quick peck

on the cheek then headed to hte room across the hall. "what were you thinking?" she asked in her hushed

scream "why can't I just kiss my boyfriend!" my voice was now the same volume as hers "because you'll

get hurt when you to break up" she sighed admitting her fears "I love him and we're not gonna break up" I

almost whined "you dont love him thats just puppy love it's not real" she shouted "your in denial I love him

and I never want to be away from him I LOVE HIM and nothing will keep me away from him nothing" I shouted

spitting the last word at her I turned to look at her and walked across to the door and went to the boys room,

as soon as I stepped into the room I burst into tears Derek came over and hugged me "so nothing huh" he

said lightly chuckling "stop it ok I meant every word" I said still crying, Dereks face got serious " I know I feel

the same" he was cut off by Simon "sorry to interrupt but if Chloe is staying here were is she gonna sleep?"

he questioned I raised an eyebrow that was a cood question " I have a suggestion" I said sweetly "I could

sleep with Derek, we wont do anyting I swear" I said and I meant it to we would not do a thing "well" said Mr.

Bae " I cant see the harm you cant do anything because we'll all be in the room" he said

had he really just agreed to that oh my gosh i looked at the clock it was already ten I yawned and said "it's

pretty late we should you know hit the sack" I yawned again Derek agreed with me so did everbody else

I crawled onto the bed and Derek nestled close to me, he was so warm and comforting that I fell asleep within

minutes I dreamed nice dreams nothing serious like last night, suddenly I felt something on my leg, then it

moved now it was on my calf, I woke up and at my calf there was a zombie on my leg crawling up, "Derek" I

said shaking him "what" grumbled in his sleep "help" I yelped "Derek!" I shreiked he looked up and saw the

zombie "chloe, you need to release the spirit quick" he mumbled I imagened releasing the spirit it's soul going

out of the body, then the body fell limp on my calf what were we going to do about the body.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STARBUCKS, VERIZON BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS **

**man I dont own a lot of stuff daanng but I do own a BEACH TOWEL almost as cool as all the stuff I dont own kinda **

**parts of this chapter will be written in dereks pov and it may suck and that is because i am not a dude but the said I was gonna be one (stupid doctors) and my name was gonna Dante VENCHENZO? I think my parents were on something lol jk jk jk now to begin **

**DEREKPOV**

_I looked into her eyes her beautiful blue eyes "derek" the sound of her voice sent shivers down my _

_spine _"derek" she said again her voice filled with urgency I was no longer dreaming this Chloe "what" I

groaned wanting to go back to sleep "help" she shreiked "derek" she said now panicking I got up worried

and saw why she was freaking, there was a freaking zombie crawling on her "Chloe focus on releasing

the spirit" I said as calm as I could, I watched her as she closed her eyes so she could concentrate

better, I looked down at her leg and saw as the body went _limp crap what are we going to do about _

_the freaking _body "uummm what are we going to do with the body?" she thought outloud "we're putting

it under the bed" I said "no" she protested "well then what do you suggest" I said sarcasticly "w-w-we

c-could, I dont know, I hate when your right" she sighed admitting defeat I gave her a quick kiss then

got up from the bed to get the zombie off of her. Getting the zombie off was easy putting under the

bed was even easier but the look on Chloe face was unbearable she looked so I dont know guilty, but

there was nothing we could do, we couldnt bury it, we couldnt take it to the police because we were

on the run, so what were supposed to do "Derek?" she said quietly trying not to wake the still sleeping

Simon and dad "yeah" I whispered "will you come talk to me" she asked "yeah, but arent you tired?" I

asked " yeah but what if I summon it again" she said her voice was quiet "oh I guess your right"

I said as went to sit next next to her on the bed "so"

**CHLOE POV **

"so" I said not really sure what to say partly because I was tired and partly because well Derek is very

distracting his intense green eyes and his body was so _yummy_ I mean how could I want to talk

when he was just sitting there boxers only I pulled his head to mine and began to kiss him he kissed

back for a moment then stopped, I pouted "whats wrong" "nothing" he said with a sigh "it's just that

I.." I didnt let him finish instead I began kissing him agaim this time he didnt stop "Derek" I moaned

he was now on top of me but it wasnt uncomfortable I actually liked it "chloe" he said "we need to stop" I

frowned "why" "because that zombie that was just on you was a prostitute and probably had aids so you

should go wash your leg" I smiled sheepishly he was right as always, I got up out of bed and walked to the

bathroom to wash my leg I decided to just take a shower now that I thought about it the zombie had freaked

me out and showers were always so calming I turned on the water and shivered as the first drops of water

came out freezing cold then became scalding hot I let my mind wander and I began to thinl of derek he was

so adorable, he if he knew what that I thought tha he would be so embarresed he wasnt one of those guys

he screamed at the tv while watching a football game but he was still a guy and adorable is not how they like

to think about themselves I heard the door open "chloe" derek said 'what the hell is he doing in here'

SORRY FOR THE WAIT IVE BEEN SOOO BUSY AND I KNOW ITS PRETTY SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE

R&R ILL POT THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN :)


End file.
